


Fang Faced Freaks

by Thal



Series: This Hunting Life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affectionate Dean, Awkward Sam, F/M, Protective Castiel, Reader is bait, Vampires, Worried Dean, pizzaman reference, vamp snack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thal/pseuds/Thal
Summary: Sam has convinced the Reader to pose as vampire bait to catch a group of vampires stalking women at bars, but Dean is worried about the Reader, especially when he finds out what she will be wearing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Y/N] - your name  
> [Y/LN] - your last name  
> [Y/NN] - your nickname  
> [E/C] - eye color  
> [H/C] - hair color  
> [H/L] - hair length

Vampires were the absolute worst, in [Y/N] [Y/LN]'s opinion. Not only were they nasty, bitey bastards with insane strength and speed, they were also inclined to find their prey in some really seedy places. Male vampires especially. Hence, she was not thrilled with this hunt's plan.  
She stared at her reflection in the motel bathroom mirror, a frown marring her visage. She had gone heavier than usual on her make-up, going for a sultry look complete with smoky eye and crimson lips. She curled her [H/L], [H/C] hair, pinning it up slightly at the sides to keep it out of her face, and letting the rest cascade down naturally. She was dressed in a form fitting, strappy, black mini dress with a rather daring neckline and a high slit leaving little to the imagination. As she heard the Winchester brothers bickering behind the door, she rolled her [E/C] eyes and affixed a pair of large gold hoops to her ears. Slipping her feet into a pair of high stiletto heels, [Y/N] futilely attempted to tug the bottom of her dress a little lower.  
"Well, if this doesn't scream vamp snack, I don't know what does." [Y/N] groaned, adjusting her cleavage. "Ugh, I feel like a cheap hooker in this get up."  
She stuck her tongue out at her reflection and turned to open the bathroom door, pausing with her hand on the handle.  
"Damn it, Sam! I don't like using [Y/N] as bait." Dean Winchester grumbled from the other side of the door. "How's she gonna be able to fight in that stuff?"  
"Dude, calm down. [Y/N] agreed to it, and she can take care of herself." Sam's voice sounded tense. "Besides, if things go according to plan, we'll have already taken care of the two in the alley before they come out."  
"In case you haven't noticed, things don't like going to plan for us." Dean's agitation was rising in his voice.  
[Y/N] took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping out into the room feeling more than a little self conscious. Dean was stretched out on the bed closest to the bathroom sipping on a beer, while Sam was seated at the little table on his laptop, and Castiel, the trench coat wearing angel the boys considered to be family, sat across from him flipping a post card over in his hands. [Y/N] was not sure what to make of the dark haired angel, having only known him for a brief while, but she knew Sam and Dean Winchester trusted him and that was good enough for her, even if she was not so sure she counted him as a friend yet. She was dismayed to see him in the room considering her current fashion.  
Dean's green eyes grew wide as he stared at [Y/N], Sam looking up from his laptop with his mouth agape as he tried to process his friend's appearance. Castiel seem to be the only one in the room unflustered by [Y/N]'s new look.  
"Hey, Castiel. When did you get here?" [Y/N] asked, forcing herself not to run back to the shelter of the bathroom. She still was not ready to call him Cas, as Sam and Dean usually did.  
"I arrived while you were in the other room." The blue eyed angel said plainly, cocking his head to the side as he looked up at her. "Is the pizza man coming to see [Y/N]?"  
Dean nearly choked on his beer. "Hey, man, that's my girlfriend you're talking about!" He put his beer down on the nightstand, standing between [Y/N] and Castiel as he ran a hand across his face in exasperation. "Cas, you can't say things like that about [Y/N]."  
"If you ordered a pizza, so help me, one of you is getting the door. And that pizza better have sausage on it." [Y/N] muttered as Sam's face contorted and he burst out laughing, with Castiel watching him curiously. Dean's face flushed slightly.  
"Is [Y/N] unfamiliar with the pizza man?"  
"Yes, Cas, yes!" Dean yelled hastily. "And let's keep it that way."  
[Y/N] rolled her [E/C] eyes, throwing her hands up in confusion. "Do I at least look OK?"  
"You look fine, [Y/N]." Sam said approvingly earning a death glare from Dean. Sam held his hands up in mock surrender. "I meant fine as in OK, not fine as in hot. Although, she really does."  
"Dean?" [Y/N] asked, lightly touching his arm to draw the older Winchester's attention away from his younger brother and the hole he was digging for himself.  
Dean turned to her, shaking his head slightly. He put his hands on [Y/N]'s upper arms as he gazed appreciatively down at her for a moment, a slow smirk forming on his lips. "Yeah, they're right. [Y/NN], you look smoking hot." Dean kissed her on the cheek before whispering in her ear. "I just wish you were wearing it for me and not some vamp."  
[Y/N]'s cheeks flushed, as Dean chuckled.  
"Let's just get this over with." [Y/N] said, her voice a little higher than usual.  
\-------------------  
[Y/N] sat at the bar, in an establishment the locals of Lancaster, New York, called the GBP, playing with her drink, her black clutch sitting on the bar by her right hand. Concealed in the lining, at Dean's insistence, was a switchblade that had been dipped in dead man's blood. Dean would have insisted [Y/N] carry a second blade, but her clingy outfit afforded no other hiding places. Sam had also given her a small vial of pepper spray to drop in her purse, calling it a touch of authenticity when she pointed out it would not have much effect. [Y/N]'s finger lightly tapped the small hand bag, slightly easing her nerves as she took another sip of her Long Island Iced Tea. From the corner of her eye she spotted Castiel sitting in a booth alone. With his trench coat on as he stared blankly at a beer bottle, he looked more like a depressed businessman after a hard day than a celestial being. [Y/N] would have preferred to have Dean in the bar with her instead of the angel, but the plan was for Dean and Sam to deal with the vampire duo waiting in the back alley, leaving Vincent, the vampire who trolled the bars for their prey, as the last to gank. Vincent was in this bar, [Y/N] spotted the dark haired vampire at the far end of the bar. She knew he was watching her, just as he was stalking two other drunk women. And [Y/N] realized she would need to get sauced quickly if she was going to win his attention and save the other women. She did not like the idea of being drunk on a hunt, but then again the boys were not expecting her to fight. She was, after all, vampire bait. [Y/N] forced herself to smile and chugged her drink.  
"Whoo! Who wants to get this party started?" [Y/N] cheered loudly enough for a few of the drunker men near her to laugh. "Cuz I am ready for a little fun!" She ordered another drink and noticed Vincent watching her over the rim of his glass. She took a large swallow of her beverage then stood and took a couple unsteady steps to the jukebox, giggling as she tottered and held the machine to steady herself. "Oh, yeah, these babies are making things so much better!" She took another generous swig of her drink and giggled as she selected a Shania Twain song, for [Y/N] felt such songs were the anthem of drunk girls in places like this.  
As the song started, [Y/N] swung her hips to the music, singing a bit off key. Both Castiel and Vincent, and a couple other patrons, watched as [Y/N] sang along and danced in front of the jukebox. One of the men tried to join her, and that was the icing on the cake. Vincent stood and moved deftly between her and the other man, glaring coldly at him until he moved away. He then turned to [Y/N] with a charming smile that made [Y/N]'s blood run cold. Vincent had taken the bait, and, as the bait, [Y/N] knew she was not drunk enough to forget what he really was. She drained the last of her drink and batted her eyes coyly at him. The game was on.  
"Well, hello there, handsome." [Y/N] cooed, lightly trailing her fingers along his upper arm as she leaned against him. "You looking for a bit of fun tonight?"  
The vampire smiled at her, his hands resting firmly on her hips. [Y/N] briefly glimpsed a look of disapproval written on Castiel's features, but she quickly turned her attention to Vincent as she loosely draped her arms around his neck, grinning up at him. Everything was going surprisingly well.  
Then all Hell broke loose as several thuds sounded against the backdoor just before it slammed open and Sam was thrown haphazardly into the room. He landed in a heap on the wood floor with a groan. An angered shriek was heard out in the alley, then was abruptly cut short.  
"Sam! You OK, man?" Dean called running through the doorway to his brother, still clutching a machete, as the other patrons and staff wasted no time in fleeing.  
"You planned this?" Vincent snarled and grabbed [Y/N]'s arm, baring a mouthful of fangs as he glared at her. [Y/N] let out a surprised yelp as she tried futilely to wrench her arm free. "You bitch."  
Castiel was on him in an instant, pinning the vampire in a bear hug as he shouted to Dean and Sam, giving [Y/N] enough time to lunge for her clutch. She tore at the lining and pulled out the switch blade as Castiel was flung across the room. Before he could move toward the angel, [Y/N] stabbed her blade into Vincent's neck, and the vampire screamed, reeling back and clutching at the blade protruding from his neck. Dean pushed past her, putting himself between her and Vincent, as the vampire yanked out the blade and dropped it at his side, fixing his hateful stare on Dean.  
"Get out of here, [Y/N]!" Dean barked the command without looking at her. "Help Sammy!"  
[Y/N] ran towards Sam, only to fall sprawling to the floor as one of the heels snapped off her shoes, her clutch sliding across the floor near Sam. She cursed and tried to stand as Dean and a table were thrown backwards. Suddenly, a weight threw [Y/N] to the floor and when she looked up Vincent loomed over her with a dark sneer, his fangs barred. Sam gave a shout, but [Y/N] did not take her eyes off the vampire. He lunged at her, and [Y/N] threw her arm up in a desperate attempt to shield herself from the fangs threatening her throat. She shrieked in anguish as the vampire's fangs sank into the unprotected flesh of her forearm, blood gushing from the wound.  
"[Y/N]!" Sam and Dean shouted in unison, as Sam lurched at Vincent, aiming pepper spray at Vincent's face, causing the vampire to recoil and release [Y/N] as Dean leapt forward wielding his machete and decapitating the vampire.  
Castiel and Sam knelt beside [Y/N], as she clutched her arm and curled up into a terrified, trembling ball, tears flowing from her [E/C] eyes as freely as the blood flowed from her arm. [Y/N] did not see either of them, unable to focus on anything but the immense pain from her arm.  
"She's in shock, Dean!" Sam gasped, standing and making room for his older brother.  
"[Y/N]? Baby?" Dean sat beside [Y/N], ignoring the blood as he pulled his injured girlfriend into his arms, stroking her hair. [Y/N] whimpered in pain as he held her, not realizing it was Dean who tried to soothe her. "[Y/NN], we're right here. I'm right here with you." He looked at Castiel with desperation in his green eyes. "Cas, can you ease her pain? Heal her?"  
Castiel nodded and pressed his fingers to her temple. [Y/N]'s body relaxed and her eyes closed as he healed the gash in her arm. She fell limply in Dean's arms, her head resting on his shoulder, as she softly murmured about wanting to go home.  
\-------------------  
[Y/N]'s eyes slowly fluttered open and she sat up on her bed back in the bunker, unsure of how she got there. Castiel stood by her bed, apparently watching over her. He cocked his head to one side as he regarded her.  
"Castiel?" [Y/N] regarded the angel warily as her muddled memories tried to find cohesion in her mind. "How long was I asleep?"  
"It has only been a few minutes since we left the bar." He said, blinking his blue eyes calmly.  
"The bar in New York?" [Y/N] raised an eyebrow in surprise before remembering something and rolling her [E/C] eyes at herself. "Right. Angel. Dean said you had powers. I guess I don't need to ask. Uh... where is Dean?"  
"Dean is with Sam in New York." Castiel said gruffly, looking about [Y/N]'s room curiously before returning his attention to her. "He asked me to keep vigil over you until you awakened. I shall return to him now, if you have no need of my presence."  
"Yeah, I'm OK, I guess. No need to keep them waiting." [Y/N] shrugged in what she hoped was a nonchalant manner, despite her nerves still being shaken as her memories of the bar returned to her foremost thoughts. She forced herself to smile at the angel. "Oh, and thanks for helping me back there, Castiel."  
"You are quite welcome, [Y/N]." Castiel remarked, and disappeared before [Y/N] could even blink.  
\-------------------  
Dean had Castiel bring him back to the bunker once he and Sam finished packing their things into the Impala and wiping down the motel room to remove any traces of blood they may have tracked in. Dean was not thrilled at the thought of Sam driving his precious Baby alone, but he was anxious to be with [Y/N] so he could see for himself that she was alright. Dean now stood in [Y/N]'s room, gazing down at [Y/N] as she dozed uneasily, clutching a pillow to her chest, her eyelashes damp with tears. A thin blanket was draped over her as she lay on top of the bed's comforter, still dressed in the clingy dress.  
Dean sat on the bed, his left leg resting on the bed so that he could turn slightly to face her as he gently caressed her cheek with one hand, his thumb lightly trailing over her cheekbone. [Y/N] stirred slightly.  
"[Y/NN], you awake?" Dean leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her temple as [Y/N]'s [E/C] eyes fluttered open to fill with shame.  
"Dean." [Y/N] hastily dropped her eyes to the pillow she was clutching. "Dean... I'm sorry."  
"Baby?" Dean stared at his girlfriend, confusion in his green eyes.  
"Look, I know you're upset 'cuz I got hurt, and you didn't want me doing this in the first place and all that. But..." [Y/N] sniffled softly, clutching the pillow tightly to her. "Can you please wait to chew me out? Please?" Her voice dropped to barely more than a whisper as she lifted her watery eyes to meet his worried green ones. "Dean, I just can't... I... I don't know. I just need you right now, OK?"  
"Hey, [Y/NN], I'm right here for you." Dean laid beside her, opening his arms until [Y/N] shifted, the blanket sliding off her, and cuddled gratefully against Dean's chest, letting him wrap his arms protectively around her. He planted a tender kiss on the top of her head, making [Y/N] relax as he gently stroked her [H/L], [H/C] hair. "I don't think we're on the same page here. I ain't mad, just worried about you. I ain't gonna chew you out, promise." Dean gave her a loving squeeze as he felt her shoulders trembling slightly. "I hate seeing you get hurt, baby, but we've been through this and I know how you feel about it. You just doing what you have to, I get it." Dean sighed, giving her another kiss on her temple. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, but you held your own out there. You always do."  
[Y/N] cried softly into Dean's shirt, one hand clutching the cotton fabric as if she feared he might disappear. Dean held her quietly, letting her work through her anxieties at her own pace as he rubbed her back with soothing circles.  
"Dean, I'm sorry. I hated flirting with that vampire. I hate those fang faced freaks." She paused, lifting her head to meet his concerned gaze, her eyes pained. "I hated it, I promise. I know it was the plan and all, but I'm still sorry."  
"Hey, [Y/NN], stop that." Dean gently chided, sitting up with her and holding her at arms' length. "You have nothing to be sorry for, you were just following Sammy's plan." He leaned forward, cupping her cheek in his hand and catching her lips with his, the kiss tender, comforting, and over far too soon for [Y/N]'s liking. "I love you, baby. You did what had to be done, and I ain't about to hold it against you." Dean licked his lips and smirked at her, pressing his forehead to hers, his eyes trailing appreciatively on her form before they locked on hers. "But I know what I want to hold against you. Damn, you look so hot in that dress."  
Dean pulled [Y/N] to him, catching her in a passionate, lingering kiss that left [Y/N] breathless. He gazed approvingly at his blushing girlfriend, and fingered the hem of the dress between his thumb and forefinger.  
"Bet you'd look even hotter out of it." Dean murmured, pulling [Y/N] back down on the bed, his strong arms encircling her as he kissed her along her neck, relishing the shy giggle from [Y/N]. "Wanna find out?"


	2. Script version of Fang Faced Freaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same story, written as a script (minus camera angles, wasn't sure if that was needed). For this writing sample I had to give the Reader character a name, so meet Thalia. I did not give her a physical description, as this is just a script writing sample, and if I get to take part in this project I highly doubt I'll be using her for it.

[INT-A small motel bathroom] 

[THALIA is dressed in a black, low cut mini dress with heavy make-up. She stares at her reflection in the mirror. The voices of SAM and DEAN are muffled behind the bathroom door. THALIA puts on hoop earrings and steps into a pair of stiletto heels. She tries to tug the hem of her dress lower.]

THALIA - Well, if this doesn't scream vamp snack, I don't know what does." [She adjusts her cleavage.] Ugh, I feel like a cheap hooker in this get up.

[She sticks her tongue out at her reflection and turns to open the bathroom door, pausing with her hand on the handle as the voices of SAM and DEAN get louder.]

DEAN- (voice) Damn it, Sam! I don't like using Thalia as bait. How's she gonna be able to fight in that stuff?

SAM- (voice) Dude, calm down. Thalia agreed to it, and she can take care of herself. Besides, if things go according to plan, we'll have already taken care of the two in the alley before they come out.

DEAN- (voice) In case you haven't noticed, things don't like going to plan for us.

[THALIA opens the door, stepping out into the room. DEAN is stretched out on the bed closest to the bathroom with a beer. SAM is seated at a little table on his laptop across the room, and CASTIEL sits across from him flipping a post card over in his hands. SAM and DEAN stare at THALIA, CASTIEL glances at her, then returns his focus to the postcard.]

THALIAT- Hey, Castiel. When did you get here? 

CASTIEL- I arrived while you were in the other room." [CASTIEL cocks his head to the side as he looks at THALIA.] Is the pizza man coming to see [Y/N]?

DEAN- [Coughing on beer.] Hey, man, that's my girlfriend you're talking about! [He puts his beer down on the nightstand, standing between THALIA and CASTIEL.] Cas, you can't say things like that about THALIA.

THALIA- If you ordered a pizza, so help me, one of you is getting the door. And that pizza better have sausage on it. 

[SAM makes a face and laughs. CASTIEL watches SAM curiously. DEAN face is visibly flustered.]

CASTIEL- Is [Y/N] unfamiliar with the pizza man?

DEAN- Yes, Cas, yes! And let's keep it that way.

[THALIA rolls her eyes, and throws her hands up.] 

THALIA- Do I at least look OK?

SAM- You look fine, THALIA. [SAM sees DEAN glare at him. SAM holds his hands up in mock surrender.] I meant fine as in OK, not fine as in hot. Although, she really does.

[DEAN continues to glare at SAM.]

THALIA- Dean?

[DEAN turns to her and puts his hands on THALIA'S upper arms as he looks her over. DEAN is clearly appreciative.] 

DEAN- Yeah, they're right. Thal, you look smoking hot. [DEAN kisses her on the cheek before whispering in her ear.] I just wish you were wearing it for me and not some vamp.

[THALIA is flustered.]

THALIA- Let's just get this over with.  
\-------------------

[INT- The GBP bar]

[THALIA sits at the bar playing with her drink, her black clutch sitting on the bar by her right hand. CASTIEL sits in a booth alone across the room. He is staring at his beer. VINCENT, a well dressed, dark haired vampire sits at the far end of the bar, he is watching two drunk women in the bar. THALIA forces a smile and chugs her drink.]

THALIA- Whoo! Who wants to get this party started? Cuz I am ready for a little fun!

[THALIA orders another drink. VINCENT watchs her over the rim of his glass. THALIA takes a large swallow of her drink. She stands and takes a couple unsteady steps to the jukebox, giggling. She leans on the machine to steady herself.] 

THALIA- Oh, yeah, these babies are making things so much better! 

[THALIA takes another generous swig of her drink and selects a song. A Shania Twain song plays from the jukebox. THALIA dances and sings along, badly.] 

[CASTIEL and VINCENT, and a couple other patrons, watch THALIA. A man tries to join her. VINCENT stands and moves between THALIA and the other man, glaring at him. The man moves away. VINCENT turns to THALIA with a charming smile. THALIA drains her drink and flirts.]

THALIA- Well, hello there, handsome. [THALIA trails her fingers along his upper arm and lean against VINCENT.] You looking for a bit of fun tonight?

[VINCENT smiles at THALIA, putting his hands on her hips. CASTIEL looks disapprovingly at them. THALIA drapes her arms around VINCENT'S neck, grinning up at him.]

[Several thuds sound against the backdoor just before it slams open and SAM is thrown into the room. He lands in a heap on the floor and groans. An angered shriek is heard out in the alley, then abruptly cuts short. DEAN runs through the door with a machete.]

DEAN- Sam! You OK, man?

[The bar patrons and staff flee.]

VINCENT- You planned this? [VINCENT snarls and grabs THALIA'S arm, baring a mouthful of fangs as he glared at her. THALIA yelps and tries to wrench her arm free.] You bitch.

[CASTIEL runs forward and pins VINCENT in a bear hug.]

CASTIEL- Dean! Sam!

[THALIA lunges for her clutch. She tears at the lining and pulls out a switch blade. CASTIEL is flung across the room. THALIA jumps at VINCENT and stabs the blade into his neck. VINCENT screams and reels back, clutching at the blade protruding from his neck. DEAN pushes past THALIA, putting himself between her and VINCENT. VINCENT yanks out the blade and drops it at his side. He glares at DEAN.]

DEAN- Get out of here, Thalia! Help Sammy!

[THALIA runs toward SAM, only to fall to the floor as one of the heels snaps off her shoes. Her clutch slides across the floor near Sam. DEAN and a table are thrown backwards. THALIA is knocked to the floor by VINCENT. He looms over her, his fangs barred. SAM pulls pepper spray from THALIA'S purse, then sees THALIA is pinned by VINCENT.]

SAM- No!

[VINCENT lunges at THALIA, and she throws an arm up in to shield herself from VINCENT'S fangs. Vincent bites into THALIA'S arm. She screams.]

SAM and DEAN- Thalia!

[SAM aims pepper spray at VINCENT'S face. VINCENT recoils and releases THALIA. DEAN leaps forward and decapitates VINCENT with the machete.] 

[CASTIEL and SAM kneel beside THALIA, as she clutches her arm and curls into the fetal position.]

SAM- She's in shock, Dean!

[DEAN kneels beside THALIA.]

DEAN- Thalia? Baby? [DEAN pulls THALIA into his arms and tries to soothe her. THALIA whimpers.] Thal, we're right here. I'm right here with you. [He looks at CASTIEL.] Cas, can you ease her pain? Heal her?

[CASTIEL nods and presses his fingers to her temple. THALIAT'S body relaxes and her eyes close as CASTIEL heals the gash in her arm. THALIA falls limp in DEAN'S arms. THALIA softly murmurs about wanting to go home.]  
\-------------------

[INT- Thalia's room in the bunker]

[THALIA'S eyes slowly open and she sits up on her bed. CASTIEL stands by her bed watching her. He cocks his head to one side.]

THALIA- Castiel? How long was I asleep?

CASTIEL- It has only been a few minutes since we left the bar.

THALIA- The bar in New York? Right. Angel. Dean said you had powers. I guess I don't need to ask. Uh... where is Dean?

CASTIEL- Dean is with Sam in New York. [CASTIEL looks about THALIA'S room with mild curiosity, then returns his attention to her.] He asked me to keep vigil over you until you awakened. I shall return to him now, if you have no need of my presence.

THALIA- Yeah, I'm OK, I guess. No need to keep them waiting. [THALIA forces herself to smile.] Oh, and thanks for helping me back there, Castiel.

CASTIEL- You are quite welcome, Thalia. 

[CASTIEL disappears. THALIA stares at her arm.]  
\-------------------

[INT- Thalia's room]

[DEAN gazes down at THALIA as she sleeps uneasily, clutching a pillow to her chest. Her eyelashes are damp from tears. A thin blanket is draped over THALIA as she lay on top of the bed's comforter, still wearing the dress.]

[DEAN sits on the bed, facing THALIA, as he gently caresses her cheek with one hand. THALIA stirs slightly.]

DEAN- Thal, you awake? [DEAN leans forward and presses a kiss to her temple. THALIA'S eyes open.]

THALIA- Dean. [She drops her gaze to the pillow she clutches.] Dean... I'm sorry.

DEAN- Baby? 

THALIA- Look, I know you're upset 'cuz I got hurt, and you didn't want me doing this in the first place and all that. But... [THALIA tries not to cry, clutching the pillow tightly.] Can you please wait to chew me out? Please? Dean, I just can't... I... I don't know. I just need you right now, OK?

DEAN- Hey, [Y/NN], I'm right here for you. [DEAN lays beside her, opening his arms until THALIA cuddles against DEAN'S chest, letting him wrap his arms around her. He kisses the top of her head and strokes her hair.] I don't think we're on the same page here. I ain't mad, just worried about you. I ain't gonna chew you out, promise. I hate seeing you get hurt, baby, but we've been through this and I know how you feel about it. You just doing what you have to, I get it. [DEAN gives her another kiss on her temple.] I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, but you held your own out there. You always do.

[THALIA cries into DEAN'S shirt. Dean holds her and rubs her back.]

THALIA- Dean, I'm sorry. I hated flirting with that vampire. I hate those fang faced freaks. [THALIA looks up at DEAN, her expression is pained.] I hated it, I promise. I know it was the plan and all, but I'm still sorry.

DEAN- Hey, Thal, stop that. [DEAN sits up with THALIA and holds her at arms' length.] You have nothing to be sorry for, you were just following Sammy's plan. [He leans forward, cupping her cheek in his hand and kisses her tenderly.] I love you, baby. You did what had to be done, and I ain't about to hold it against you. [DEAN smirks, pressing his forehead to hers. He lets his eyes trail appreciatively on her dress before looking into her eyes.] But I know what I want to hold against you. Damn, you look so hot in that dress.

[DEAN pulls THALIA to him, kissing her passionately. He plays with the hem of the dress.] 

DEAN- Bet you'd look even hotter out of it. [DEAN pulls THALIA back down on the bed, his strong arms encircling her as he kisses her along her neck.] Wanna find out?

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that if I was adding Castiel to these stories, a pizza man reference was due. I saw my opportunity and took it.


End file.
